Cuando las cosas suceden
by Yukihyo OujiMalfoy
Summary: 5 años lejos de Londres. Las circunstancias hacen que regrese, ella debe resolever un gran problema. El deberá hacer lo mismo. Pero sin esperarlo, ambos deberan compartir la mision...je je...será posible?
1. Chapter 1

WOLAS MUCHACHOSSSSS Y MUCHACHAS!

Aquí toy con este FF, pues nomás se me ocurrió de repente y aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste y espero también sus RR SIIII?

Ah y por cierto… ejem ejem: Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes no me pertenecen, etc, etc…

**()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

**CUANDO LAS COSAS SUCEDEN**

No recorría ese camino desde hacia mas de cinco años. Había llegado a Londres dos días antes, en los cuales la había pasado en casa de sus padres; ahora se dirigía al callejón Diagon para encontrarse con Harry y Ron. Llegó al Caldero Chorreante, y después de saludar a Tom, salio al patio trasero, en donde después de unos golpes con la varita en los ladrillos indicados tuvo ante sus ojos aquel lugar, que había sido testigo de su primer intromisión al mundo mágico, cuando tenía once años y debió comprar sus primeros útiles para Hogwarts.

Ese lugar, definitivamente no cambiaba, a pesar de los años de guerra en que se había visto ensombrecido, otra vez había recobrado su toque mágico y cálido que los recibía cada vez que lo visitaba. No había tanta gente, se podía caminar tranquilamente sin la preocupación de tener que esquivar o chocar con alguien cada dos por tres. Se detuvo frente a una tienda de Quidditch que mostraba en el escaparate la más "nueva-ultra-súper-moderna" escoba (en palabras de un pequeño mago que estaba a un lado de ella) y recordó sus años de escolar cuando Harry y Ron trataban de convencerla una y otra ves de jugar con ellos, y ella no queriendo mostrar lo malísima que era para la materia, inventaba cualquier excusa para safarse de aquella situación.Después de algunos minutos de flash back, una voz muy peculiar para ella la saco de sus pensamientos, y se volvió hacia donde venía. Para su sorpresa y mala suerte se encontró con unos ojos grises observándola de arriba abajo y unos labios dibujando una sonrisa de superioridad demasiado exagerada.

- Malfoy…

- Granger… ¡Cuánto tiempo, Y que efusivo saludo, creo que me has extrañado…yo también a ti – hablo sarcásticamente el rubio-

- Sabes una cosa… Piérdete, no tengo tiempo de discutir con tigo, así que, si no te molesta, con permiso – y paso a su lado dispuesta a alejarse.

- Vaya, veo que no vale la pena tratar de ser amable, uno que quiere cambiar… ah y por cierto Granger, si buscas a Potter y a la Comadreja, ellos…-

Hermione se giró interesada hacia Draco –Ellos que?- preguntó inquisitiva

- Hey hey hey, bájale si, Yo no te he dicho nada para que me trates así…- otra vez sonó sarcástico

- OH no Malfoy, por supuesto que no has dicho nada, pero si has hecho algo que de verdad me da asco, sabes que, existir, simplemente eso, así que si necesitas decirme algo, hazlo ya, y deja de molestarme con tu presencia esta bien? Y no me digas como debo o no debo hablar, yo lo hago como se me antoje.-

- Uy, miren nada mas, sabelotodo-Granger esta enojada, que miedo… pero que crees? Ahora me toca a mí. No creas que estoy aquí hablando contigo solo porque te vi de lejos y me pareció una buena idea venir a saludarte, ni tampoco pienses que tu eres de mi agrado y que yo quiero ser del tuyo; y mucho menos imagines que me importa lo que piensas o no de mi, me tiene sin cuidado. Y si, si tengo algo que decirte –Hermione abrió la boca para reclamar, pero el chico no la dejó- Ves esa mesa de allá,- continuo Draco señalando hacia un negocio mas o menos en medio del corredor, la muchacha volteo al lugar señalado, donde había dos personas sentadas - pues ahí te esperan tus amiguitos, como supongo ya lo habrás notado.

Se suponía que se había quedado de ver con ellos en "Sortilegios Wesley", por algo debieron cambiar el lugar del encuentro, pero ¿Por qué diablos tenían que enviar a Malfoy para decírselo?

- Bueno Granger, yo ya cumplí con decírtelo. Nos vemos espero dentro de mucho tiempo – hablo una ves más el ex-sly antes de caminar hacia donde había señalado. Hermione permaneció callada mirando como Draco se alejaba y pensando como matar a Harry lenta y dolorosamente por la escenita que le había hecho pasar, y notó cuando Draco pasó junto a Harry como el rubio le dio y leve golpe en el hombro, a lo que el ojiverde y Ron, respondieron con un gesto de despedida.

-¡Harry James Potter!¡Ahora si te mato! – fue lo primero que dijo Herms al llegar a la mesa donde la esperaban…

- ¡Hermione!.- un chico apuesto exclamo algo sorprendido- Yo también te quiero mucho – se puso de pie Harry y la abraso cariñosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha- Ven, siéntate, también reservamos un asiento para ti, uno nunca sabe a quien se va a encontrar, no crees?- Añadió con voz despreocupada pero que se notaba, trataba de contener la risa. Las mejillas de Hermione cada vez se ponían más rojas.

- ¿Si te acuerdas quien soy yo?- ahora era la voz de Ron la que se oía –

- Ronald Wesley...Cállate

- Ah claro, ahora me callas, faltaba mas no Harry? La niña tiene casi dos años sin vernos y ve como nos trata, a mi ni siquiera me saludo, y eso que sí me recuerda.

- Hola Ron, contento?

- Hola peque – y también se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella haciendo lo mismo que Harry, añadiendo un "te hemos extrañado mucho" – ya quita esa cara que te vas a arrugar y siéntate en esa silla, que tenemos mucho que contarnos. La joven a regañadientes le obedeció y ya sentado los observó durante unos segundos mientras ellos se hacían caras entre si.

- Yo también los he extrañado muchísimo chicos- por fin rompió el silencio la castaña y tomo las manos de sus dos amigos – de verdad no saben cuanto.

- Mujeres, mujeres, nunca terminaré de comprenderlas, aquí tienes un ejemplo – replico Harry señalando a Herms – esta señorita hace menos de cinco minutos venia dispuesta a matarme y ahora dice que me extrañó- terminó moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- Harry…

- Que preciosa?

- No empieces

- Yo no he dicho nada, tu empezaste de agresiva no, dinos ¿Cuál es el problema, por que nosotros no entendemos nada- y miró a Ron quien puso cara de pena- ¿verdad? – y el pelirrojo asintió.

Una limonada había aparecido frente a Hermione, esta tomo un trago antes de hablar.

- Malfoy

- ¿Qué con él?- preguntó Ron "inocentemente"

- No te hagas el que no sabe nada Ron, porque no te va, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando… y quita esa cara – rió finalmente al ver la cara de corderito que su amigo ponía.

- ¿Te hizo algo malo Herms? – cuestionó Harry sabiendo de antemano la respuesta negativa. Hermione movió la cabeza hacia los lados. Harry y Ron sonrieron. - ¿Entonces?

- Sabes que lo detesto y lo pones a buscarme.

- No no no, Ron solo le dijo "si ves por ahí a Hermione, le avisas en donde estamos"

- AH! Así que fuiste tu Ronald? – los ojos de la castaña se volvieron hacia el otro joven

- Pues si, no veo que hay de malo en eso, solo le pedí de favor que…

- Y de cuando acá le pides favores a Draco Malfoy?

- Pues ya ves… las cosas cambian, y mejor así no? Porque antes…

- Antes era su peor enemigo, lo odiaban… Yo soy la que no los comprendo a ustedes

- Bueno ya, no creo que hayas durado mas de cinco minutos con él, no te afecta en nada, además, si no lo hubieras visto hubieras estado esperando en otra parte durante horas y no nos vamos a quedar hablando de Draco todo el tiempo, el pobre no ha de dejar de estornudar desde que llegaste.

Un silencio algo incomodo para Hermione permaneció entre ellos por unos minutos durante los cuales ella no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo "¿Cómo pueden soportar a ese rubio engreído?". "_el pobre no ha de dejar de estornudar", _y encima de todo, lo defendíanDefinitivamente las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde el fin de la guerra.

- Y cómo has estado Herms, como va la escuela?- Ron la saco de sus pensamientos después de tomar un largo trago de limonada.

-AH?..Ah bien Ron, ya sabes, estoy por terminar así que tengo mucho tiempo libre, de hecho me tome tres meses de vacaciones, y como estaba un semestre adelantada, no hay porque preocuparme

- Entonces…-interrumpió entusiasmado Harry

- Si?

- Te vas a quedar aquí todo ese tiempo!

- Aja! No es genial! Como en los viejos tiempos…bueno, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos, pero no importa o si?

- No, claro que no… y tengo entendido que te estas hospedando con tus papás verdad?

- Si, pero no por mucho tiempo, estoy en busca de departamento, casi cinco años acostumbrada a vivir solo tienen consecuencias… ¿Y que hay de ustedes? ¿Sigues con Luna Ron? ¿Qué hay de Sandra, Harry?

- Con calma amiga, una a la vez – repuso Harry - Ron?

- Ehmm yo?

- Si, contéstale a Hermione

- Que pasa Ron? – la chica si oía preocupada - ¿Si sigues con ella o no? Hace dos semanas hablamos y te oías muy entusiasmado hablándome de ella.

- Es que es eso precisamente lo que lo pone así, por que resulta que ella y ….- Harry contestó impaciente y entusiasmado, antes que Ron le interrumpiera.

- Harry, me preguntaron a mi, y yo le contestaré, gracias de todos modos.

- Pues quien sea de los dos, hágalo ya por favor.

- Veamos…hace dos semanas que te hablé, en parte fue porque quería saludarte y todo eso, pero también quería pedir tu opinión…

- Si claro, mi hiciste mil preguntas sobre Luna, pero y eso que…

- Herms, déjame terminar. Necesitaba saber si mis dos mejores amigos aprobaban mi relación con ella a tal grado de…

- de que Ronald?

- De que ella y yo….

- NO! – gritó Hermione haciendo saltar a ambos muchachos.

- ¿QUE? – preguntaron alarmados ante tal expresión y volteando hacia todos lados creyendo que algo malo había pasado

- No me digas que tu y Luna…SE VAN A CASAR?

- Ehmmm…ejem…pues si, solo que no te lo dije por que….

- Wow… que buena noticia – la castaña se puso de pie y lo abrazo tanto que Ron se sorprendió de la fuerza- Oye, pero no veo porque tienes que pedirnos nuestra aprobación, de todos modos aunque no nos cayera bien Luna, lo hubieras hecho pequeño hipócrita – y revolvió su cabello rojizo como si fuera un niño chiquito.

- Pues si verdad, pero no podía hacerlo sin hablar con ustedes antes.

- Gracias Ronny- dijo Hermione seria y mirándolo directo a los ojos

- Y eso por qué? – pregunto el pecoso sorprendido.

- Por confiar aun en mí, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos yo creí que tal vez ustedes…- los ojos de la chica se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

- Nunca Herms. – Harry tomo su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara – Jamás pienses eso, no hay día que no hablemos de ti o nos preguntemos que estarás haciendo en ese preciso instante. Somos el trío fantástico de Hogwats, no lo olvides, y nI Ron ni yo hemos dejado de considerarte nuestra mejor amiga – Por las mejillas de Hermione se derramaban gruesas lagrimas que ella de inmediato trató de limpiar. Antes de que se diera cuenta, tenia los brazos de Ron rodeándola confortablemente, ella instintivamente recargó su cabeza en el hombro de el y continuó llorando en silencio mientras él acariciaba su cabello y decía frases para tranquilizarla. Después de unos instantes se separó de el y miró a Harry aun con ojos llorosos regalándole una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento, acto seguido le dio un beso a Ron en la mejilla y volvió a sentarse.

La tarde transcurrió muy rápido, hablaron más que nada de la próxima boda de Ron que seria dentro de dos meses. La familia Wesley, según Ron, estaba muy emocionada, les contó como había pedido la mano de Luna y el cuestionario que tuvo que contestar al excéntrico padre de la novia. Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta la noche los había sorprendido, el callejón estaba semivacío y la mayoría de los negocios cerrados.

- Pero miren que hora es, mis padres deben estar preocupados, creo que ya debo irme..

- Nosotros también, que te parece si nos vemos mañana, mi mamá invitó a la familia de Luna, iran todos: Fred, George, Bill y compañía, etc, ya sabes no?

- Harry?

- Por supuesto, y también Mal…

- Malfoy?

- Si, mira si quieres le digo que no vaya o…

-No, así déjalo, es solo que todavía no me hago a la idea

- Pero no te preocupes Herms, igual y no va, anda en la depre, ahora que rompió con su novia…no creí que le afectara tanto, bueno, en fin…- trató de intervenir Harry

- Entonces que? Te esperamos mañana?

- Tenlo por seguro Ron…

- Pues vamos… como vas a regresar? – pregunto Harry.

- Por el Caldero Chorreante, las chimeneas nunca han sido muy de mi agrado, y no quiero aparecerme de repente en casa.

- Pues te acompañamos, ni creas que te vamos a dejar andar sola a estas horas – sentencio Ron pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella mientras se encaminaban al otro extremo del callejón. A Hermione le daba tanto gusto ese tipo de gesto sobre protectores que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, comprobando una vez más lo afortunada que era al tener a esos dos como amigos.

**()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

Yaaaa hasta ahí… j eje Que tal?

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios oky?

Ya leyeron el 6° libro?

Yukihyo OujiMalfoy.


	2. No me pidas ser tu amigo

**CUANDO LAS COSAS SUCEDEN**

**Capitulo II**

**No me pidas ser tu amigo**

**AVISO: ESTE FF CONTIENE ALGUNAS COSILLAS DEL 6° LIBRO… ASI QUE SI NO LO HAN LEIDO…PUES YA SABEN**

__

Salió del Callejón Diagon por el Caldero Chorreante, después de haber pasado a Gringots (no sé si esté bien escrito) y discutir mas de una hora con uno de los duendes creyó poco satisfactorio permanecer en ese lugar. Pero a decir verdad, en sábado no tenia muchas cosas importantes que hacer, caminó por calles de Londres que él conocía perfectamente y que en épocas pasadas (y tal vez todavía) le ayudaban a relajarse, a olvidarse de todo. Y es que no fue sino hasta después de 18 años de haber nacido, que tuvo la libertad de ver y recorrer el mundo a sus anchas, de conocer y descubrir todo lo que para él había estado prohibido y hubiera causado y peligro para él. Afortunadamente, esos tiempos ya habían pasado y los había mandado hasta lo más profundo de su memoria. Sin duda las circunstancias lo habían llevado a parar donde nunca imagino estar y con quienes menos se lo hubiese propuesto.

Después del sexto año en Hogwarts, su huída precipitada junto con Snape y su posterior reclutamiento en las filas de Voldemort, jamás imaginó estar como estaba ahora, el destino y las circunstancias le habían jugado una partida de lo más extraña e inesperada, pero que en esos momentos agradecía desde lo más profundo de si. La extraña muerte de Lucius a manos de su propio amo, llevo a que él, Draco Malfoy, fuera libre, que tuviera una nueva oportunidad de ser y de vivir. Aun se preguntaba si su padre tuvo la intención de morir con tal de que su único hijo tuviera lo que él nunca tuvo, y si así era (algo que en verdad añoraba), ese hubiese sido el único gesto de amor por parte de Lucius.

A esas alturas de su vida no sabia lo que aun se le venia encima, sin embargo no le importaba, había comprobado que las cosas nunca pueden ser tan malas después de todo, y que todo lo que pudiese venir ya no lo enfrentaría solo, tenia amigos, verdaderos amigos, personas que sin lugar a dudas se habían convertido en pieza clave de su vida (aunque a él, como todo buen Slytherin, le costaba admitirlo). Harry Potter, el _Niño que vivió_ "estupido sobre nombre" –pensaba- y Ronald_, la Comadreja,_ Weasley: ambos Griffindor, ambos insoportables en sus tiempos en Hogwarts, ambos amigos de los _sangre sucia. "_Sangre Sucia", ridículo prejuicio, a veces aun solía escuchar las voces de sus padres repitiéndole una y mil veces la importancia de la sangre, el orgullo de ser un Malfoy y la fortuna de estar con Voldemort, en el lado puro. "Idioteces". Sonaba irónico y contradictorio: Voldemort era mestizo y había hecho cosas inalcanzables para muchos, Snape también lo era y tenia mucho que admirarle, la misma madre de Potter pertenecía a esa clase, y fue capaz de vencer de algún modo el poder de Voldemort, y finalmente estaba Granger, la sabelotodo amiga de Harry y Ron, insoportable y extraña a mas no poder, pero debía admitir que era brillante. Por otro lado estaban los muggles _seres inferiores que no merecen ser tomados en cuenta, _ sin magia ni habilidades especiales pero que…

Draco soltó una sonrisa irónica, precisamente él, educado bajo todos esos conceptos, había terminado enamorándose de _un ser inferior,_ motivo por el cual en esos momentos su subconsciente lo había llevado una vez mas por esas calles, necesitaba despejarse, pensar y dejar de atormentarse. Pasó a lado de una chica tán parecida a ella que por un instante estuvo a punto de voltear y tomarla por la cintura, pero algo le dijo que no podia ser, que Selene, en esos momentos debía estar con_ ese _asqueroso tipo, poca cosa, disfrutando de su nuevo departamento. ¡Su nuevo departamento, no llevaban ni dos semanas saliendo y ya habían decidido vivir juntos. A él le había costado más de tres meses convencerla y ahora ella sin más ni más, se iba con el primero que se le cruzaba. ¿Es que no importaban casi tres años de noviazgo? Claro que si, seguramente debía estar confundida por la decisión tan precipitada que ella misma había tomado. Claro! No aguantaría ni un mes viviendo con el idota ese y regresaría a él, y Draco Malfoy, bondadoso, la perdonaría por su falta y le haría jurar que jamás lo dejaría otra vez; y la pobre mujer, arrepentida, le diría que él seria el único. No había final más feliz y alentador para él. Todo debía salir de acuerdo a como se lo imaginaba, no había de otra, nadie podía dejar a Draco así como así, aunque por supuesto, el no le permitiría escapar tan fácil, amaba a esa chica y no se resignaría a perderla. Metió una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, de inmediato sintió un papelito doblado dentro de ella y recordó en seguida de qué se trataba. Lo sacó y lo desdobló, lo observó unos segundos innecesarios, ya que se había grabado de memoria su contenido:

_16th Av., Lemon Town, Londres. _

_Departamento 28_

_304157349_

Y recordó en seguida el día que se lo dio…

**Flash back**

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto un chico de cabello rubio

- ¿Entonces que? – cuestiono una muchacha de profundos ojos oscuros tratando de disimular.

- ¿Sigues enojada? – y el joven intentó rodearle la cintura. Ella se retiró.

- Es que no es eso Draco. Tu y yo sabemos de hace meses que nuestra relación no esta bien. Ya no somos lo mismo juntos… y yo ya no me siento como antes.

- Bueno cariño, pero eso es comprensible…Todas las parejas tienen sus tropezones, ahora nos tocó a nosotros, pero si ponemos de nuestra parte…. – la voz de Draco sonaba esperanzadora, pero fue cortada de golpe.

- No Draco, es que no logras entender? Estoy tratando de decirte algo, de la manera más sutil que puedo. Yo ya no… - la voz de Selene sonaba entrecortada, como si le costara trabajo decir las siguientes palabras- yo ya no te …

- No… no lo digas – Draco la miró a los ojos con mirada suplicante. No estaba dispuesto a oír de sus labios lo que estaba presintiendo.

- No me hagas decirlo y comprende… No quiero lastimarte… seria lo último que haría – la joven trató de acercarse a él tomándolo por los hombros. Esta vez él fue quien rechazo este gesto, su cara reflejaba dolor, se sentía desfallecer porque en verdad dolía. Puede que anteriormente hubiese experimentado la peor clase de dolores físicos, pero de todos ninguno se comparaba con lo que experimentaba en esos momentos.

- Pero tu no puedes…nosotros no podemos… – las palabras salían solas, no las pensaba, estaba abatido – dejarnos …- no pudo decir nada más, sentía la garganta seca y le ardía. Quería llorar, pero no lo hizo.

- Si Draco, si podemos, y creeme que será lo mejor para los dos – aunque mas clara, la voz de ella también reflejaba cierta pesadumbre que no podía aparentar y esconder tan fácil - …Pero sabes una cosa… - trató de sonreír y sonar mas animada, mientras tomaba la barbilla de Draco y le hacia levantar la vista hacia ella -… te juro que lo que hemos pasado son de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido, que fuiste, eres y serás una parte importantísima en mi vida… Draco, mírame – el chico había bajado de nuevo la vista – quiero que recuerdes bien esto y que te quede claro que lo que te estoy diciendo es completamente cierto. No quiero que me consideres una más, ni que pienses que jugué contigo…Draco? – Aunque los ojos de él estaban dirigidos a ella, su mente no, Selene lo conocía demasiado.

- Ya no hay más que decir verdad? – el rubio hablo quedo, casi imperceptible, los ojos se le veían enrojecidos pero aun ninguna lagrima escapaba de ellos.

- No Draco, nada… y es que… estoy con alguien mas

"Alguien mas" ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso le había estado mintiendo? ´¿Desde hace cuanto? No podía escuchar mas, algo no encajaba del todo… Miró a Selene clavando sus profundos ojos grises en ella. Se había jurado a si mismo no usar legeremancia con nadie (y mucho menos con ella) pero en este caso…

- No no no…! Quiero decir, conocí a alguien más, no hemos salido… aun, Draco, jamás te engañaría, es por eso que estoy hablando contigo – justo a tiempo. Draco se retractó de lo que iba a hacer, permaneció en silencio observándola.

- Pues entonces… terminó, ya dijiste lo que querías decir, ya hiciste lo que tenias que hacer… que bueno, te quitaste un peso menos de encima no es así? – Por más que trato de sonar sereno y ocultar el sarcástico tono que resultaba en su voz cada vez que se sentía así, no pudo- vete por favor – tragó saliva con dificultad, sentía que miles de espinas pasaban lentamente por su garganta.

- Draco… no quiero terminar así.. No digas eso, comprende también como me siento yo… yo no…

- ¿¡Y QUE QUIERES QUE COMPRENDA! NO SEAS ABSURDA! – "tranquilízate, tranquilízate por favor" se repetía Draco continuamente – Por favor Selene, ya no hables, ya entendí esta bien?

- NO DRACO, NO HAS ENTENDIDO! – Las mejillas de Selene estaban enrojecidas y gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por ellas – No quiero alejarte, te acabo de decir que eres importante… ¿Recuerdas lo que éramos antes de ser novios? – Draco asintió involuntariamente - … Éramos amigos… podemos volver a serlo.

NO, definitivamente no, era inconcebible. No podía ser así, después de tres años no se podía dar un salto en retroceso tan grande y difícil. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Selene esperaba una respuesta, Draco se perdía en sus pensamientos olvidando por un momento que estaba acompañado. Caminó hacia uno de los columpios del parque y se recargó de uno de los tubos quedando de espaldas a la chica. Un minuto, dos, tres, no sabia a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que un roce suave en el brazo lo regresó a la realidad.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Percibió una voz suave a su espalda - ¿Qué has…

-Suéltame – y se safó de ella girando para darle la cara y mostrarle lo vulnerable que estaba en aquellos momentos. Selene noto el llanto silencioso que Draco había estado experimentando minutos atrás y aun ahora una lágrima luchaba por no salir de sus ojos – no me hables, no me mires… no me pidas cosas imposibles, lo siento pero no puedo ser tu amigo, no después de esto.- Selene agachó la cabeza, la serenidad de las palabras del rubio solo podía significar una cosa y ella lo comprendió. Extendió una mano hacia su pálido rostro y limpió la húmeda mejilla de Draco con su pulgar, se acercó suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él cerró los ojos, de nuevo, un nudo se formó en su garganta acompañado esta vez con unas tremendas ganas de abrazarla y rogarle que no lo dejara… - Adiós Draco – fue las últimas palabras que escucho de ella, resonaron en su cabeza taladrando e incrustándose en lo mas profundo de él. Sintió como la mano de la joven se inmiscuía en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se apartaba rápidamente. Aún tenia los ojos cerrados y un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal. Entonces oyó como se alejaba, sus pasos resonaban rítmicamente en el adoquín del lugar. Aun le quedaba la esperanza que volteara a verlo y recordara, y se diera cuenta del grave error que cometía. Pero no fue así, unos metros adelante, una curva en el camino la hizo desaparecer de su vista. Había terminado. No pensaba, su mente estaba bloqueada. ¿Por qué? había amado como nunca antes a alguien y ese era el precio de su entrega. Caminó en dirección contraria, el otoño estaba en pleno apogeo y una brisa nocturna comenzaba a mover las hojas secas de los árboles haciéndoles caer al suelo. Draco se llevó las manos al los bolsillos, tal vez no hiciera tanto frío, pero sentía que todo el cuerpo se le helaba al contacto con ese viento, y para colmo aun debió recorre un buen tramo del parque hasta llegar a la salida. Sin embargo, no apuró el paso, no tenia prisa, nadie le esperaba esta vez. Sintió entonces algo dentro de la bolsa derecha de la chamarra, era un papel y sabia de quien era. Lo sacó y desdobló tranquilamente, frunció el seño al leer lo que decía. ¿Y para que quería que supiera su nueva dirección? De ninguna manera iría a verla. Miedo, enojo, desilusión, cobardía, o todo junto, no tendría la capacidad de verla de nuevo en esas condiciones. "_PD: Mandaré a alguien por mis cosas_" Menos mal.

Cuando llego al apartamento, fue directo a la habitación, la que hasta hace sólo una noche compartiera con ella. Se tumbó en la cama quedando con las piernas y los brazos extendidos y la mirada hacia el techo. Olía a ella. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado encontrándose con un pequeño muñeco de peluche café claro y en forma de gato. A ella le encantaban los gatos. Se levantó de la cama, debía hacerlo o se quedaría en esa posición durante toda la noche. Sacó su varita de la bolsa interna de la chaqueta y con un ágil movimiento todas las pertenencias de Selene empezaron a aglomerarse en una esquina del cuarto.

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

Y seguía caminando, recordando. Ese mes ya había durado demasiado, demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. No podía negar que aun dolía, y mucho y aun albergaba esperanzas "Sueños" en palabras de Weasley quien un sin fin de veces lo había tratado de convencer para que se apartara de eso. No podía.

Una semana después de su ruptura, las ansias y la curiosidad lo habían llevado a buscar la dirección que Selene le había proporcionado y dio con ella, en uno de los nuevos suburbios de Londres, el lugar era lindo, tranquilo y también por qué no, acogedor. No le fue necesario subir al edificio porque justo al cruzar la calle la vio llegar acompañada de un sujeto no mayor que ella, cabello castaño y piel un poco bronceada; y detrás de ellos otro hombre que cargaba varias cajas. Sabía que quería decir todo eso: Vivirían juntos. Simplemente estupido, no había mejor descripción. Pero esa noche, extrañamente no pudo pegar un ojo.

Iba distraído, no vio cuando un anciano se le atravesó pidiéndole limosna, ni cuando un chiquillo casi choca con él y fue hasta que oyó una voz conocida llamándolo que su mente regresó a su cuerpo. A unos metros de ahí una chica pelirroja le hacia señas con la mano y después se aproximó a donde él estaba.

- Hola Draco! – saludó la muchacha entusiasmada.

- Hola Weasley – respondió algo desanimado el rubio, algo que la chica notó enseguida.

- Hey, ya quita esa cara, ya llevas semanas así y si no…

- Un mes – cortó Draco confundiendo un poco a Ginny

- Que?

- Un mes, hace un mes que estoy así – Draco empezó a caminar con paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos y con un gesto hizo una invitación a Ginny para que lo acompañara.

- Pues ya olvídalo! Búscate a alguien más… que tal… Liz… o Samantha, es muy bonita, además de que ocupa un puesto importante en el ministerio y por lo tanto tiene dinero, también me enteré que su hermano es amigo de…

- No... Weasley, no es tan fácil. En estos momentos yo no quiero empezar una relación con alguien. Necesito tiempo, sabes a que me refiero ¿no?

- Si, entiendo, pero creo que vas por el camino correcto. En primera… ¿te has visto en un espejo últimamente? Luces mal, como enfermo; si el tiempo que quieres en realidad fuera para ti no estaría viéndote en el estado que estas ahora. Y en segunda, tú no tienes el más mínimo propósito de olvidarla, todo el tiempo estas pensando en ella, así no llegarás a ningún lado.

- Nunca has oído este dicho: La esperanza muere al último? Yo aun la tengo… y no me rendiré tan fácil…

- ¿Y que vas a hacer? Ir de rodillas y pedirle que todo vuelva a ser como antes? Mira, yo no sé bien como estan las cosas, Ron no me lo ha querido contar todo, pero por lo que se, ya no hay nada que hacerle.

- Ronald no debió contarte nada, eso luego lo arreglo con el – murmuró el chico m,ás para si que para ella – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no te lo voy a decir. Esta vez voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera. – su voz sonó mas fuerte y viva en la última frase.

- Si claro… - comentó poniéndole cara de incredulidad haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño, a lo que ella buscó salida - y cambiando de tema – habló nerviosa - ¿Piensas ir mañana a la casa? Hace tiempo que mamá no te ve, se alegrará mucho si vas, solo procura hacer algo con eso – finalizo señalándolo refiriéndose a su aspecto – … si es que no quieres oír un gran sermón- agregó.

- No se Weasley, necesito hacer algunas cosas… además supongo que irá gente a la que no le agrado mucho que digamos, no quiero causar problemas.

- Mal pretexto _Malfoy, _ni tu te crees eso a estas alturas, eres tolerable, no creo que alguien tenga la intención de hacerte un cruciatus solo porque le caes mal.

- Si lo hay

- Y se puede saber quien?

- Granger

- ¿Ira Hermione! – cuestionó sorprendida

- Supongo ¿no? Hoy se quedó de ver con tu hermano y Potter, y tuvimos la desgracia de encontrarnos. El odio es mutuo.

- E infantil – agregó la pelirroja – deberían hacer una tregua, si lo lograste con Harry y Ron…

- Eso fue por necesidad, ya después las cosas cambiaron. Pero en este caso no hay nada que propicie lo mismo. Y bajo circunstancias normales ni ella ni yo tenemos interés de que así sea.

- Bueno ya, nos desviamos del tema ¿Iras o no? Por Herms no te preocupes, lo más seguro es que no vaya y se la pase con sus padres. Además, si no vas, Ron te matará.

- Je, eso me tiene sin cuidado – bromeó Draco mientras iban pasando por un café. – Yo invito – sugirió repentinamente señalando hacia el lugar.

- Pues ya que insistes… - siguió la corriente Ginny tomando por el brazo al joven y arrastrándolo al interior del local.

El sitio era pequeño, pero el ambiente que se sentía lo hacia acogedor y agregado el delicioso aroma que impregnaba todo, daba pie a una larga y amena conversación.

Draco miró su reloj de pulsera, habían pasado casi tres horas de que habían entrado. Ya había oscurecido, era hora de irse. Con una seña llamó a uno de los meseros para que le llevara la cuenta, buscó algo de dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón, esos muggles si que tenían extrañas formas de comprar y aun no se lograba acostumbrar del todo. Sacó una fajilla de billetes, tomó de ellos y el resto lo volvió a guardar sin darse cuenta que una pequeña nota había caído, sin embargo Ginny si lo percibió y se agacho a recogerla.

- ¿Y esto? – le extendió el papel al rubio una vez fuera de la cafetería. El palideció un poco (aun mas), pero en seguida recupero su postura. – De quien es la dirección?

-De nadie.

-¿, Entonces?

- Pues… solo supongamos que cambiaré de casa- sonrió y sacó la varita – Mañana nos vemos Wesley. – Y se apuntó a si mismo para desaparecer.

- ¿No piensas llevarme a mi casa?

- No, podrías hacer lo mismo que yo. Adiós. – y con un peculiar movimiento, desapareció.

- Pero que caballerosidad! – Exclamó Ginny indignada – "algunas cosas nunca cambian" – pensó. Por fortuna no había muggles cerca que hubieran podido ver a Draco. Aprovechó esto y, poniendo en practica la sugerencia de su antiguo acompañante, ella también desapareció.

__

TATATAAAAANNNN Ahí esta, el segundo capítulo- ¿Qué les pareció?

Se que esta medio raro. Sque no quiero poner todas las explicaciones de un jalon, si no se pierde lo interesante…

Y POR SUPUESTO: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A ALEVIVANCOV Y A MONIK MOONY POR SUS COMENTARIOS… ) ME HACEN MUY HAPPY (¬¬°)

WENO, PUES ESTONCES PROXIMAMENTE EL TERCER CAPI…

**R E V I E W S**!

**POR**

**FAVOR!**

**ADIOSIN!  
**


	3. Contratos

**Ya estoy por aquí otra vez… se que me tardé un poquito, pro aquí me tienen con este tercer capi que me salió un poquito mas largo que los otros dos )**

**MUXAS GRACIAS A MONIK, A SOFIA, ANA Y ALEVIVANCOV POR SUS RR. Ya saben que gracias a ellos voy a continuar con el fic… además me hacen muy muy felizzzz.**

**Ahora si…aquí les dejo el capi…**

**Nota: Cada que se encuentren con esto: _-cambio-,_ es cambio de situación.**

**CUANDO LAS COSAS SUCEDEN III**

**Contratos**

- Son las diez de la mañana papá! Debí haberme ido de aquí hace una hora- decía una chica algo desesperada después de mas de tres intentos fallidos por liberarse de la charla con su padre.

- Espera cariño, solo te enseño la foto que nos sacamos tu madre y yo con Simon Saenz hace tres semanas, fue un gran cliente… No imaginas cuanto me pagó sólo por la extracción de una muela!

- No papá, no lo sé, pero sabes que?...- "Respira Hermione, respira", pensaba la chica para tratar de calmarse -… ¿Qué te parece si hablamos cuando regrese esta bien? Ahí si quieres me cuentas tooodo lo que quieras… ¿Qué te parece?

- Bien, pero…

- Si verdad?... A mi también me gusta la idea… bueno papi nos vemos en la noche- se despidió Herms dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y tomando su bolsa sin darle tiempo a replicar – Adiós mamá!- grito finalmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Esa situación se repetía desde que llegó de Brighton y era difícil para ambas partes. Por un lado sus padres habían estado esperando ansiosos esa visita y aun creían que tenían una niña de quince años a quien estar cuidando día y noche, y por el otro estaba ella: Hermione Jane Granger con veintitrés años cumplidos y la completa capacidad de valerse por si misma como prácticamente lo había hecho desde hacia cuatro años cuando llevaba un año en la universidad y consiguió trabajo. Y no es que no quisiera a sus papás ni mucho menos, pero la costumbre de estar "sola" tanto tiempo ya la habían convertido en una persona absolutamente independiente, simplemente no se acostumbraba a su antigua vida familiar.

" OK, Herms… tienes menos de media hora para llegar…y tendrás que usar magia, pero aquí hay mucha gente…Aghh!...que suerte la tuya!" Caminaba apresuradamente a unas cuadras de su casa volteando impaciente hacia todos lados en busca de un lugar donde poder aparecerse . "Bip bip bip…", un agudo sonido proveniente de su bolsa llamó su atención, era su celular.

- Si? – Contestó…- Hola Cristian! - …. - No… digo, si - … - Aja - … - Si si si! Lo encontré! - … - Claro! No podía esconderse de mi por tanto tiempo… - … - Tengo un plan, no puedo contártelo - … - El me sigue queriendo, yo lo se…- … - Se lo que hago - … - Si, yo se que así será - … - ¿No me crees? - … - Pues piensa lo que quieras, ya verás que puedo… - … - Si si, está bien - … - Yo te hablo entonces - … - Bye, cuídate mucho - … - Je… gracias, adiós! – Y colgó.

Conoció a Cristian hace tres años en una de las fiestas de la universidad. A primera vista le pareció un chico bastante apuesto, de esos que la mayoría de las chicas busca. Para su buena suerte, esa noche ella no iba con pareja y ni el tampoco, por lo que no les quedó de otra que charlar durante toda la noche, y durante las siguientes semanas se siguieron frecuentando. Ahora lo podía considerar uno de sus mejores amigos.

Pasó por un pequeño restaurante muy poco concurrido, "Perfecto" pensó. Pidió solo un helado de crema. Sin que nada lo notara, lo desapareció y entró al baño que para su fortuna, estaba desocupado; sacó su varita y después de un curioso movimiento de esta, se desvaneció.

**- cambio-**

- Si señora…. Ya le dije que estaré ahí antes de las once - … - Gracias, ahí estaré. – Colgó el teléfono, afuera de la cabina unas diez personas estaban formadas esperando a que se desocupara. Había tardado más en hacer funcionar ese tonto aparato que en hablar con quien tenía que hacerlo. Quedaba comprobado un vez más que lo suyo no era lo muggle.

Y era tarde, Draco Malfoy estaba retrasado para una cita demasiado importante. Tomó el autobús que lo dejaría en su destino. Era sábado, por lo que no debía preocuparse por el tráfico. Una vez sentado, se recargó en el cristal de la ventana y pensó… Se dirigía al mismo lugar en el que había estado algunas semanas atrás. Pero ahora era diferente, no era el mismo tipo débil de esa vez. Claro, se había dejado llevar por el sentimentalismo, pero de ninguna manera las cosas se iban a quedar así. Ya tenia todo calculado: Selene volvería con él a como fuera lugar, así tuviera que mudarse enfrente de su departamento… Miró su reloj, eran las diez con veinticinco y el camino tomaría mínimo media hora así que cerró los ojos, no había dormido bien por lo que una siesta no le caería mal.

**- cambio-**

Varios árboles la rodeaban y algunos arbustos la ocultaban perfectamente. Se había fijado en ese lugar por si alguna vez debía usar ese método, nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto. Sin embargo, el lugar al que se dirigía quedaba a unas cuadras de donde estaba, por lo que debía caminar un poco. Salió del parque como si nada, estaba semivacío al igual que las calles que lo rodeaban. Sin duda a aquella pequeña ciudad le faltaba mucho para parecerse a Londres y a pesar de eso, el lugar era lindo, la calma que se sentía ahí jamás se podría encontrar en la otra gran metrópoli; pero de eso se trataba y en eso se caracterizaban los suburbios que rodeaban el centro de Inglaterra.

Sacó de su bolso su agenda, la hojeó por unos segundos antes de encontrar la dirección que buscaba… "Bien Hermione, aya vas" pensó antes de dar un suspiro y encaminarse con paso firme al lugar señalado. Después de unos minutos, llegó. Eran varios edificios de no más de cinco pisos, a simple vista sencillos y poco lujosos. Estaban marcados con diferentes letras en la puerta principal de cada uno (A, B, C … ) y pintados de un color naranja que hacia una extraña combinación con el azul de las columnas que los sostenían; de la mayoría de los pequeños balcones colgaban macetas repletas de diferentes tipos de plantas y en una que otra ventana alcanzó a distinguir ropa colgada. Fue recorriendo la banqueta pasando a lado de los edificios, buscaba el "E" y sin problema llegó a él. Revisó una vez su agenda y pulso el timbre con el número 8. Esperó…

- "Quien!" – la voz de una mujer contestó casi al instante por el altavoz de la puerta

- Ahmm… Hola, buenos días. Soy Hermione Granger… vengo a ver lo del departamento, hable por teléfono hace dos días y me pidieron que me presentara hoy a esta hora… - respondió Herms acercándose lo más posible al aparato.

- Ah si, claro… la estaba esperando… espere un minuto, enseguida voy a abrirle…

- No, no se preocupe, la puerta está abierta, nada más quería cerciorarme que aquí era, enseguida subo… - Mintió la joven. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero al ver que no había gente cerca, no le importó usar su varita y abrirla rápidamente.

El departamento quedaba en el cuarto piso, subió por el elevador. La puerta con el número 8 se encontraba justo saliendo de él. Tocó con los nudillos un par de veces. Una voz desde dentro exclamó:

- Pasa muchacha, está abierto!

Hermione giró la perilla y entró. En seguida estaba una pequeña sala, los sillones al igual que todos los demás muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas de distintos colores; junto y sin ninguna división había lo que parecía ser un sencillo comedor y al fondo de este la cocina que parecía ser el único sitio sin cubrir. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años y de complexión robusta la esperaba sonriéndole recargada en una de las paredes de la sala, tenía en la mano algunas hojas y un cuadernillo extraño.

- Con que Hermione- dijo bajito y extendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

- Si, mucho gusto – respondió enseguida la joven y se acercó a ella a estrecharle la mano.

- Pues, entre más rápido mejor ¿No?

- Si, por supuesto…

- Me dices que tiene veintitrés… estudias.. ¿Qué estudia?

- Historia

- Extraña carrera, pero bueno… No se si te comenté lo del pago de la renta. La primera semana de cada mes y por cada día de atraso se incrementa un cinco por ciento, lo que vendría siendo… - la mujer comenzó a anotar algunas cosos en su libreta…

- Si, ya me lo había dicho. Estoy de acuerdo. Mejor muéstreme el departamento.. ¿Las habitaciones son estas? – la chica señaló hacia el pasillo a la derecha de la sala…

- Ehmm, bueno, solo hay una habitación, es la de la puerta del fondo. Las dos de enfrente son las del baño y el estudio respectivamente.

- Podemos pasar a verlas?

- Claro, claro… Adelante.

Entraron a la primera puerta. Hermione escudriño un poco la habitación. Había una ventana que daba a uno de los otros edificios…

- Y si no me equivoco ese es el condominio "F"…

- Si

- Que departamento es el que está justo al frente?…

- No se muchacha, supongo que el siete… también tiene poco que se mudaron ahí un par de jóvenes mas o menos de tu edad…

- En serio! Que casualidad no cree? – Exclamó Hermione con una voz descaradamente fingida – "Casualidad? Si claro!" pensó.

- Pues si tu lo dices… "Esta niña si que es extraña"

La exgriff se quedó unos minutos más observando desde la ventana tratando de ver por detrás de las cortinas de la ventana del departamento que tenia al frente.

- Ejem… si quieres pasar a ver la habitación y el baño…

- Ah? No, no se apure no es necesario… y bien, donde tengo que firmar?

- Traes todos los papeles que te pedí?

- Comprobante de ingresos, identificación, hoja de pago, carta de… - y numeró un sinfín de documentos de arrendamiento.

- Trajiste el avalo de residencia?

- ¿?

- Si, es un documento en el que se le…

- Ya se lo que es… usted en ningún momento me comento de eso…

- Bueno, es lo primero que se pide en este tipo de contratos (NA: En realidad Yukihyo no tiene ni idea de cómo son estas cosas así que si algo no les cuadra ya saben porque… todo lo estoy inventando P). Supuse que usted lo sabría y por eso…

- Me ve con cara de ser alguien que cambia constantemente de casa!… - No podían dejarla así, llevaba todo dispuesta a pagar de una vez el contrato y la primera renta para que a más tardar en dos días pudiera mudarse.

- Perdóname muchacha es que yo… lo siento, pero sin esa hoja no hay contrato. Solamente que vallas por ella y regreses más tarde, yo te espero…

- Mas tarde, resulta que tengo compromisos ... " 1, 2, 3, 4… cálmate… un día más, no pasa nada…" Mañana vengo, a esta hora, no creo que venga alguien más o si?

- No, claro que no je je - respondió nerviosa la mujer ante la actitud tan cambiante de Hermione – Entonces mañana nos vemos por aquí… y por cierto, mi nombre es Margaret Williams

- Bien señora Williams, entonces lo único que faltaba era ese papel? – "ese estúpido papel" pensó.

- Si, solo ese… si quieres de una ves déjame los demás para que no tengas que estar cargándolos – la mujer trataba de sonar lo más amable posible, no le gustaría presenciar una vez el extraño comportamiento de la joven…

- No, muchas gracias, no es necesario… Es todo verdad?

- Si

- Entonces, hasta mañana… y por cierto, creo que ya debería de quitar ese anuncio de "se renta" que esta en la puerta del edificio, ya no es necesario que esté ahí…

- Buena idea… si, mandaré a alguien que lo haga…

- No será necesario, yo me encargo. Bueno, ahora sí, hasta luego – Hermione camino hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación. Segundos después Margaret escucho la puesta principal cerrarse. Aliviada se recargó en el escritorio y dio un fuerte suspiro.

Hermione bajó rápidamente las escaleras, el enojo ya se le había pasado un poco. Mas bien se culpaba a ella misma el haber sido tan distraída y haberse olvidado de ése avalo. No era gran ciencia saber que se necesitaría ese tipo de documentos. Por Merlín! Si hasta en la comunidad mágica se requería una carta de esa índole. En fin, por un día no se iba a terminar el mundo. Ahora debía pensar en la reunión en la Madriguera, estar en ese lugar le recordaría tantas cosas… Al salir del edificio se encontró con el anuncio de renta. Una vez más el lugar estaba vacío y lo le fue difícil pronunciar un _Evanesco_ haciendo desaparecer al instante el cartel. Sonrió para si y caminó una vez más hacia el parque…

**- cambio-**

Un repentino enfreno del autobús lo despertó sorpresivamente. Volteó todavía algo adormilado tratando de ubicarse. No reconocía el lugar. Se paró del asiento y fue hacia la puerta, ya iban muy pocas personas en el transporte. Su reloj de pulsera comenzó a sonar. Eran las once. Un hombre solo un poco mayor que él iba de pie con visibles intenciones de bajar en la próxima parada, sin dudarlo un poco, le preguntó…

- Ya pasamos la avenida decimosexta?

- Perdón? – el hombre iba un poco distraído.

- La avenida dieciséis… ¿Ya la pasamos?

- Si… hace unos minutos, en la ultima estación que pasamos… baje en la que sigue, la del parque Rosee, solo debe caminar unas cuantas cuadras…

- Si, bueno, muchas gracias… - "Genial Draco, ya es tardísimo y encima de todo, debes caminar…"

- Es aquí… - la voz del hombre le anuncio la llegada…

- Ah, gracias… y hasta luego… - Draco bajo del autobús de un salto, y sin esperar comenzó a andar en dirección contraria a la del camión.

Como lo había visto aquella vez, parecía que nadie vivía por aquella zona, las calles estaban en completo silencio, solo pasaba un auto de vez en cuando y se veía muy poca gente a pie. Estaba algo nervioso ¿Y si no lo esperaban? Necesitaba calmarse. Sacó de su mochila unos discman y se coloco los audífonos (NA: lo se, lo se… casi inimaginable). Encendió el aparato y siguió caminando. Llevaba la mirada fija en el suelo y solo en contadas ocasiones levantaba la vista para fijarse por donde iba. A medida que avanzaba reconocía un poco más. Desde donde estaba ya alcanzaba a ver los edificios naranja. Faltaba poco, bajó de nuevo la mirada, iba tarareando la canción… en verdad le encantaba esa música. No se dio cuenta que unos metros mas adelante otra persona iba igual de distraída que el y que un choque entre ellos sería inminente…

**- cambio-**

Y a pesar de que pasaban de las once de la mañana, ese lugar seguía vació, pensó que tal vez seria aburrido vivir así, pero no importaba, todo lo que hacia tenía un fin y todo lo que hacia siempre tenia conclusiones favorables para ella. Valdría la pena. Iba revisando los papeles que llevaba en la mano, por si alguno se le había olvidado con Margaret. No, tenía todos "menos en tonto avalo" pensó, y era un hecho que ese día no se dejaría de recriminar lo mismo. Se dispuso a meterlos a su bolso… Algo hizo que no fuera posible

**- cambio-**

"Estupendo" pensaba mientras escuchaba la melodía. Levantó la vista. Lo único que distinguió fue a alguien a muy pocos centímetros de él. No pudo detenerse y evitar empujar a quien sea que tuviera en frente. Algunos papeles que esta persona llevaba cayeron al suelo. El estar tan cerca le permitió reconocer a Draco, por el dulce olor, que se trataba de una mujer. No le miró el rostro.

- Lo siento! – fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Se arrodillo y comenzó a recoger lo que estaba en el suelo

- Fíjate por donde caminas… - la chica tampoco pudo ver el rostro de con quien había chocado, y lo único que le dio por decir fue esa frase un tanto… descortés. Ella también se arrodilló de inmediato para ayudar a alzar los papeles… - Ejem… lo siento… yo también iba distraída – y levantó la cara para ver a su interlocutor, este sin embargo ya había hecho lo mismo al distinguir la voz de Hermione…

Ambos se quedaron estáticos al verse.

- Granger! – preguntó Draco sorprendido. Herms no respondió enseguida estaba incluso más extrañada de encontrárselo por aquellos lugares.

- Ay no, lo que me faltaba… ¿Pero que demonios haces tu aquí? – preguntó de mala manera, sin siquiera haber escuchado lo que el rubio había dicho, mientras que le arrebataba los papeles que tenia en la mano…

- Yo?... Para tu información Granger, estamos en la calle, y puedo pasearme por donde se me de la gana – respondió Draco poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo… La chica solo lo miró con ojos fulminantes y se puso de pie por su propia cuenta.

- No necesito que me ayudes, gracias de todos modos. – habló con desdén una vez de pie.

- De nada, creí que ya se te habían olvidado los buenos modales. Ahora si no te importa, debo irme, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… - y pasó por un lado con paso acelerado, dejándola en silencio, algo que provocó que el antiguo enfado volviera a surgir. En verdad detestaba a ese tipo. Respiró profundo, guardó los papeles que sostenía y siguió caminando rumbo al parque. No tenía ganas de esperar el autobús.

**- cambio-**

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba frente al condominio marcado con la letra "E". Se le hizo raro no ver el anuncio pegado a la puerta pero no le tomó importancia pues seguramente ya era seguro el contrato que estaba a punto de hacer. No se molestó en tocar, ya conocía el departamento, lo único que hizo fue pronunciar mentalmente un hechizo para que la puerta se abriera. Subió las escaleras a zancadas saltándose uno o dos escalones, por lo que llegó enseguida al cuarto piso…

Sabia perfectamente qué puerta era, no había pierde (NA: Acá en Méx.: No había duda T.T): Número ocho frente a la puerta del elevador y con vista perfecta al departamento 7 del edificio "F". Estaba a punto de tocar cuando una señora robusta salió apresuradamente de la puerta marcada con el número 8.n La mujer se exaltó un poco al encontrarse a Draco frente a ella y por poco choca con el.

- Pero que susto me has dado muchacho! – Exclamó - ¿ Por qué no tocas la puerta?

- Eso era justo lo que iba a hacer Sra. Margaret (¬ ¬°) . Perdone el retraso, tuve algunos inconvenientes… pero ya estoy aquí ¿Tiene todo listo? – Draco hablaba algo entusiasmado a tiempo que empujaba poco a poco a Margaret una vez más dentro hasta la sala.

- Todo? – la mujer había encontrado repentinamente lo interesante que resultaba el suelo, ya que pegó los ojos en él y se puso muy nerviosa.

- Si, ya sabe, lo del contrato

- Pues mira… como llegaste tarde… pues vino alguien más y…

- Que! Pero si acabamos de hablar hace una hora! Y desde la vez pasada le había dicho que esto era algo seguro! No me puede hacer esto…

- Bueno muchacho… tú no has firmado nada y te había dicho que no eras el único interesado en este departamento. – decía Margaret entrecortando las palabras. Draco por su parte tenía ganas de lanzarle en ese mismo instante un _Cruciatus. _Respiró hondo unas tres veces antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Quién que?

- ¿Quién le rentó ya el departamento – en todo caso podría llegar a un acuerdo con esa persona. Naturalmente el dinero no sería inconveniente.

- Lo lamento, pero no puedo darte ese tipo de información… De cualquier modo, aun no lo rentan, a lo que me refería hace un rato es a que también estoy apuntote firmar con la otra persona, ya se lo dije, y francamente no quiero meterme en problemas… ¿Por qué no ves en el edificio "B"? Creo que ahí también están alquilando en el piso tres… y…

- Yo quiero este departamento… no se cómo le hace o qué le invente al sujeto que lo quiere, pero yo mañana estoy aquí a las diez para firmar el contrato… Es mas…- sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y tomo de ahí algunos billetes grandes (que valen mucho…) – aquí tiene un adelanto, para que no me salga con sus… pretextos mañana…

- Pero mañana – replicó Margaret con voz casi inaudible pero que el ex-sly percibió perfecto desde la puerta.

- Mañana que?

- Este… mañana vendrá esa persona a la misma hora y…

- Pues así está mejor, yo me arreglo con ella.

- Francamente muchacho, lo veo un poco difícil… se trata de alguien muy terco no creo que… además también tiene el mismo interés que tú exclusivamente por este lugar… así que…+

- No es inconveniente Margaret, yo sabré como arreglármelas, tu solo encárgate de que esté aquí a la misma hora que yo ¿esta bien?... – La mujer asintió como autómata – Bueno, entonces hasta mañana…. – Draco salió cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Margaret, por segunda vez en menos de media hora, suspiro profundamente aliviada de que se hubieran marchado del lugar. Definitivamente, esos dos algo tenían en común. Lo mejor era salir de ahí y regresar a casa, debía prepararse para la tremenda discusión que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Por otro lado, Draco ya había salido del edificio y caminaba hacia donde pasaba el autobús pensando mil y un maneras de hacer que las cosas salieran como el quisiera. Esta vez no sería la excepción. Le relajaba un poco el hecho de enfrentarse con un muggle… aunque algo, muy en el fondo, le decía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como es creía. Tal vez sería bueno tomar el consejo de Weasley e ir a la Madriguera, necesitaba distraerse y qué mejor lugar que esa casa de locos. Era inconcebible ir a ese lugar y no salir de ahí retacado de buen humor.

**- cambio-**

Herms ya había llegado a su casa, sus padres se habían marchado "afortunadamente" pensó. Subió a su habitación y después de dejar sus cosas se aventó de lleno en la cama. Repasó mentalmente las cosas que tenia que hacer. Antes de ir a la Madriguera debía pasar al callejón Diagon a comprar un presente para Luna y Ron… Aun así le daba tiempo de tomar una pequeña siesta. Cerró los ojos y dejo ir su mente…cuando "Bip bip bip bip.." . "El celular" pensó con pesadumbre. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, no iba a contestar… una vez más el sueño la estaba venciendo.. "Bip bip bip…" Se levantó de golpe, fue hacia su bolso y tomó de mala gana el cel. que seguía sonando, estaba a punto de apagarlo, y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese visto el numero que llamaba, no le quedó mas que contestar,

- Si? - … - Si soy yo - … - ¿Y ahora que? - … - Si si si, estoy tranquila - … - ¿Cómo! - … - Pero ya habíamos quedado. - … - No, yo mañana estoy ahí pero para firmar, nada más - … - Ya ya… mira mañana arreglamos todo… yo sabré que hacer… Bye.

Y colgó sin dar tiempo a replica alguna. Esa Margaret se la iba a pagar, pero mas aquél que había puesto los ojos en SU departamento. Encontraría la manera. Hermione Granger siempre se salía con la suya. El sueño se le había quitado, optó por tomar una ducha rápida y salir después al Callejón. Ahora si, la visita a la Madriguera seria fortificante.

**Ahí lo tienen…Que les parece!**

**Ya saben, cualquier comentario solo puchen el botoncito de aca abajo… je je**

**Entonces… hasta la siguiente semana…**

**GRACIASSSSSSSSS**

**ATTE: YUKIHYO OUJIMALFOY**

**¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!**


End file.
